workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (DHP)
Timeline First Life (Harry Potter) *31st July, 1980: Hadrian James Potter is born on Earth. *1981, 31st October: Lord Voldemort attacks James and Lily Potter, but his Killing Curse rebounds off infant Harry Potter, causing the Dark Lord to lose physical form and Harry to gain a lightning-shaped scar and become a Horcrux. 1991-1998 *Harry's time at Hogwarts was spent wisely, with Harry focused on his studies and making a few trustworthy friends, Hermione Granger being one of them. Harry continued his studies, even incorporating magic into his fighting style, and when his fathers Invisibility Cloak was given to him, he acquired books to enhance his knowledge and capabilities. Harry kept proving himself, unwittingly proving himself to be Tom's equal to Dumbledore. Harry defeated Tom near the mirror, and left his first year the top ranked student. His second year was spent wisely, with Harry continuing his hard work, defeating the basilisk, and finally tiring of Snape, Binns, and poor instruction in DADA. His third year was spent working hard, Sirius Black was proven innocent, and Harry mastered the Patronus Charm, which took the form of a Dragon. Harry took his OWLs in Potions, HOM, and DADA in the summer and passed with ISRs. Fourth Year, he continuously maintained a lead in the Tri-Wiz, and began his NEWT studies, he goes to Dumbledore regarding his visions but when he gets handled, he begins his own research and eventually absorbs Tom's knowledge, skill, experience and ritual benefits. All in time to stalemate Riddle in the Graveyard and kill several followers of him, including Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. During the summer he passes his OWLs and NEWTs in all subjects and focuses on attaining Masteries, against Dumbledore's wishes. 1995 was spent attaining power and skill at rapid speeds and breezing through Mastery studies for the eventual war. Harry destroyed countless Horcruxes, was mentored by Dumbledore, and studied his family magic; Time Chambers were used liberally, and Harry was invited to learn from the Flamels. Due to Harry's and Dumbledore's combined strategizing, Tom was defeated at the Ministry. Harry acquired 2/3 Hallows and he and Albus Dumbledore dueled, with Harry managing a strategic victory, and becoming the Master of Death; an act that shocks Albus Dumbledore as Harry became a T-4 Archmage, gained eventual immortality, and numerous other boons. After finishing his Masteries, Harry traveled to France, where he mastered Alchemy and several fields of science with his Time Chamber, and scientists aware of magic. 2500 A.D *After abusing magic to master many sciences, skills, and magical arts Harry dies with his planet and race. Second life (Hadrian Palpatine.) 1010 BBY *Jedi Master Skere Kaan abandons the Order with a group of like-minded Jedi, and within months his Brotherhood of Darkness emerges as the dominant Sith faction. *Lord Hoth decides to take the offensive against the Sith, and gathers Jedi Lords and bands of Knights behind his banner. The Grand Council of the Order ultimately declares all of the Jedi baronies united as the Army of Light under Hoth, who bears the title of Seneschal. *The Seventh Battle of Ruusan ends when Kaan, influenced by Darth Bane, uses the thought bomb to eradicate his enemies—but the thought bomb kills all of the Sith as well. The Seventh Battle of Ruusan. The remaining Sith are exterminated on Ruusan, with the exception of Darth Bane, who starts a new Sith Order with only one master and one apprentice at a time, also known as the Rule of Two. Each subsequent Sith would bear the title Darth. *Chancellor Tarsus Valorum presides over the Ruusan Reformation, which dismantles the Republic's central authority, abolishing the Republic's standing armed forces and reorganizing its millions of sectors into 1,024 regional sectors, each represented by a single Senator. 867 BBY *Naboo joins the Galactic Republic. *Harry took control of Tatooine later that year and the sector to experiment with different forms of rule. *Harry converted several Force nexus' into grey nexus as an experiment to restore balance to the Force. It succeeded and weakened the Jedi and Sith, along with Light and Dark-siders. **Harry created a Dark Side nexus with the deaths of the Jawas and Sand People after they proved to be troublesome. 124 BBY *The Senate approves two significant and related pieces of legislation. One declares the Outer Rim Territories a free-trade zone exempt from taxation, and the other extends the definition of functional constituencies entitled to representation in the Senate to guilds and corporations. *77 BBY: Ruwee Naberrie is born on Naboo. *65 BBY: Hadrian Palpatine is born, to a mother descended from Emperor Vitiate. Hadrian had a Midi-chlorian count of 22,000. **Palpatine later learned of his son from Hega Damask/Darth Plagueis. Palpatine visited and sensed his sons strength in the Force and involved himself some. Hego Damask was interested in the boy too and had his midi-chlorian's tested and was shocked by Hadrian's power. Palpatine opted too hold onto his families ancestral home for his son to inherit. **While Palpatine would be learning from Darth Plaguis, Harry was learning about the Force from Vitiate as soon as he could walk and talk. *52 BBY: Darth Plagueis began considering Dooku or Hadrian Palpatine as back-ups in case of Darth Sidious dying, but he favored the far more powerful Hadrian Palpatine. After the Attack on the Lodge of the Canted Circle Plagueis raised the matter of training Hadrian with his apprentice. **Hadrian Palpatine, with his fathers blessing, began learning from Darth Plagueis and even made a few good suggestions that helped him with his research; like using sheer will to achieve any desired result. Harry was largely taught by Force ghosts and shades while Darth Plageis loosely oversaw the process. **Harry would develop his skills and master Lightsaber combat with distinction within seven years; taking a year to master each form; Harry would draw elements from dozens of masters in each form and essentially become the master of each form. *48 BBY: Sola Naberrie is born on Naboo. *46 BBY: Padmé Amidala (Padmé Naberrie) is born to Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie on Naboo. *45 BBY: The Katana fleet is lost. Harry would later discover its location. **Harry completed his training in lightsaber combat. Harry was twenty. **Ars Veruna becomes King of Naboo. 44 BBY *The Stark Hyperspace War is fought. Harry used the crisis too his advantage. **Harry siphoned, stole, looted, and generally took advantage to make huge sums of money off it. **Quadrillions in credits earned. **Tyvokka is killed by Trade Federation droids. **Plo Koon joins the Jedi Council. *42 BBY: Hadrian, Sidious, and Plagueis tipped the balance of the Force and helped create the Jedi Chosen One. *41 BBY: Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One who will bring balance to the Force, is born to a slave named Shmi Skywalker on an unknown world. **Harry had learned Plagueis' secrets in manipulating midi-chlorians and mastered it to the point that he was Plagueis' equal in the skill. **Harry had enhanced his midi-chlorian count too 25,000. *Harry began using a small clone army, droids, the Force, and Volkorion/Vitiate's secret weapon stashes too begin his conquest of the Unknown Regions; reclaiming Zakuul. **The former Rakatan Archipelago: https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Rakatan_Archipelago **Sorcerers of Rhand purged with Harry acquiring the groups holdings; Nihil Retreat and Perann Nebula. Harry learned Darksight; the ability to foresee the future and manipulate events too achieve it. **Harry wiped out the Killik's and reanimated them all as undead soldiers, Harry conquered the O'reen's, Anarrian's, Altiri, Arized, Grysk, Lugubraa, Croke Reach, Troukree, Stromma, Giaca, Shor/Shorak; awarded rulership of Giaca to Shorak, Shikitari (planet), Nagai, Tofs, Vagaari Empire, and the Ssi-ruuvi Imperium, and wiped out the Ebruchi; taking their wealth, Kanzer Exiles, Lugubraa, Nebalite, Guardians; took their technology, Quesoth, Shikitari, Pineath, *Treaty and mutual cooperation with Chiss Ascendancy. *Each conquered or cleansed planet had a Star Fortress; a modernized design, placed over it. https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Guardians https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Altiria/Anarris https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Arized https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Unknown_Regions_sectors https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Unknown_Regions_star_systems https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Unknown_Regions_species --O'reen's *39 BBY: Shmi and Anakin Skywalker come to live on Tatooine when they are purchased by Gardulla the Hutt. However, the Hutt ultimately loses her prize to a Toydarian junk dealer named Watto. *34 BBY: Harry, or Darth Potens, returned to the Galactic Republic, sensing more opportunities for himself too exploit. **Harry had an empire that was charted and mapped, had hyperspace routes planned out and well-defended, Hyperwave transceivers for communication were established separate from the Republic's system, and Subspace transceivers for another method of communication. It only took him seven years, intense effort with zero sleep, and running the Star Forge and his undead and droid armies almost constantly. **Knights of Zakuul were rebuilt and at 500 strong, Harry used skill imprints and time manipulation liberally too get them up too standard... they were trained by Arcann and Senya Tirall and bound so that they couldn't betray Harry or his family. **Ruling council formed so that Harry can focus on his own plots; Snoke executed after insulting the Sith and Harry prevented a lot of stupidity. 33 BBY *The Yinchorri Uprising begins. **Harry pocketed alot of Cortosis for armor. **Looted the below of useful information and items: https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Holocron_Vaults https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Bogan_Collection https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Black_Vault https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi_Archives/Legends#Layout https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi_Temple_Library https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Holocron_Chamber **Yinchorri implicated themselves after being manipulated. **Micah Giiett, K'Kruhk, Lilit Twoseas, Theen Fida, Tsui Choi, and Eeth Koth all died *Ki-Adi-Mundi joins the Jedi Council. *In response to a wave of Nebula Front attacks, the Galactic Senate grants the Trade Federation the right to arm its ships, in return for trade route taxation. *Padmé Amidala becomes Princess of Theed. *Eriadu Trade Summit: *The Sith Order began consolidating power.... https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Blackguard --Added as assassins. https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jensaarai --purged https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Believers --purged https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Carbonite_Sith_Army_holocron --acquired https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Malevolence_(cult) --purged, retrieved Holocron of Heresies, and took Darth Andeddu's knowledge, skill, experience, and power in the Force. Acquired three acolytes too train. https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Prophets_of_the_Dark_Side **Harry went on too travel and learn from Revan, Freedon Nadd, Tulak Hord, Kreia/Darth Traya, XoXaan, Ludo Kressh, Naga Sadow, and Darth Marr. **Consumed the spirits of Karness Muur, Exar Kun, Dathka Graush, Marka Ragnos, https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Darth_Andeddu#Powers_and_abilities https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Marka_Ragnos#Powers_and_abilities https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Karness_Muur#Powers_and_abilities https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Dathka_Graush#Power_and_abilities https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/XoXaan#Powers_and_abilities https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Exar_Kun#Powers_and_abilities **After a failed assassination attempt on Hego Damask, Ars Veruna abdicates and flees to his ancestral castle. He was succeeded by thirteen-year-old Padmé Naberrie. 32 BBY – The Blockade of Naboo *Padmé Amidala, former Princess of Theed, is elected Queen of Naboo. The Invasion of Naboo *The Trade Federation, under the influence of Darth Sidious, blockades, and eventually invades, Naboo at the behest of the Dark Lord of the Sith. *Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn are secretly dispatched by Chancellor Valorum to resolve the conflict peacefully. This fails when Viceroy Gunray orders the Jedi to be killed. **Jinn and Kenobi flee to the surface of the planet during the early stages of the invasion and rescue Queen Amidala, along with her political retinue and personal security force. Due to a communications blackout on Naboo, they decide to travel to Coruscant to appeal directly to the Galactic Senate regarding the Trade Federation's invasion. **Queen Amidala, the Jedi, and their allies escape Naboo onboard the Naboo Royal Starship. However, the ship's hyperdrive and shield generator are both damaged. Though the shields are restored by the astromech droid R2-D2, the damage to the hyperdrive forces them to land on the remote world Tatooine for repairs. *Anakin Skywalker, a former slave, is discovered by Qui-Gon Jinn on Tatooine. **While on Tatooine, Darth Maul is encountered by Qui-Gon Jinn. This eventually leads to the Jedi Order learning that the Sith have returned. *The Queen arrives on Coruscant and addresses the Galactic Senate about the Trade Federation's occupation of Naboo. Due to Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum's apparent inability to take direct action to help Naboo, Amidala calls for a Vote of No Confidence in Valorum's leadership. Valorum is promptly impeached the following day. *Queen Amidala returns to Naboo and ends a period of disdain between the two predominant species on the planet: Humans and Gungans. The Alliance troops engage the droid army while the Queen & her security force capture the leaders of the Trade Federation. Daultay Dofine is killed when the Droid Control Ship is destroyed. *Harry/Potens stepped in after Obi-Wan Kenobi defeated Darth Maul and defeated Kenobi and slew Jinn. *Following the Battle of Naboo, Senator Palpatine is elected Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, replacing Finis Valorum. **The next day Senator Palpatine arrived with a delegation of Jedi while Harry prepared for his assault upon the Jedi academies. **Mace Windu, Yoda, Saesee Tinn, Adi Gallia, Even Piell, Depa Billaba, Ki-Adi-Mundi, **Yaddle, Oppo Rancisis, and Yarael Poof stayed at the temple. **The Bpfassh and Socorro academies were wiped out first and the Culu Memorial Center and the Almas Academy were destroyed soon afterward. **Attacked Ossus and emptied the Great Jedi Library, killed Ood Bnar and the Ysanna. **Acquired Adegan crystals. **Darth Plagueis is killed by Darth Sidious, who then becomes the new Dark Lord of the Sith. **Corrupted Ossus beyond ability to cleanse and destroyed library with hellfire. *Count Dooku leaves the Jedi Order and disappears, secretly joining Darth Sidious. *The creation of a secret clone army begins on Kamino, under the order placed by Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. Jango Fett a bounty hunter whose DNA is the specimen for replication, requests an unaltered clone be made for him; he names him Boba Fett. *Count Dooku murders Sifo-Dyas and becomes Darth Tyranus, the second Sith "official" apprentice of Darth Sidious. **Harry consumed Valkorion; gaining all of his knowledge, skill, experience, and power and becoming the most powerful Force-user ever. *30 BBY: Harry 'rescued' Aayla Secura from Kiffex and wiped out Volfe Karkko's support base and killed him. **Harry retrieved the Bracers of Najus from Leritor. **Aayla was seduced; not only too the Dark Side but into an attraction to Harry. *29 BBY: Raith Sienar presents the original concept for the Death Star to Wilhuff Tarkin. *28 BBY: Chancery election; Palpatine is re-elected Supreme Chancellor. *27 BBY: Outbound Flight destroyed by the New Eternal Empire, which remained a secret. **Aayla mastered Force Lightning, Force Drain, Drain Knowledge, Tutaminis, Tapas, Mechu Macture, Blood trail, Force scattering, Shien, Niman, 25 BBY *Harry traveled to the Poison Moon in the Hoth system too recruit Alysun Celz, killing Et Rex, humiliating both Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, deriding Anakin as being inept in using his immense power and Kenobi as mere jumped Padawan in over his head. Kenobi was tortured by "Darth Potens" and Alysun Celz and Anakin attacked them both out of anger; using the Dark Side. Harry further tempted Anakin, saying that if Anakin joined the Sith he could do anything; have money, power, a wife, children, a planet or more to rule, and could surpass the entire Jedi Council in power under his guidance. Harry revealed his immense strength in the Force, beyond even the Jedi Council's, as proof... Harry told Anakin that he could take care of his mother, she could live in a palace, and that Anakin could end slavery and personally end Watto and Gardulla the Hutts lives as justice. **Garth Ezzar begins learning about the Dark Side from Sidious. **Alysun Celz begins learning from Darth Potens. **Et Rex killed by Celz and Anakin began being seduced over to the Dark Side. Category:Timelines